1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to controllable power-economizing extension sockets, particularly to one provided with a simple AC control circuit to turn on or off synchronously all the power sources of peripheral appliances when a main appliance is turned on or off, simple in handling and economizing power as well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present most conventional extension sockets are provided with a plurality of sockets for various plugs of electric and electronic appliances to insert to get power. Though they are convenient to use, when plugs are inserted therein with power not yet turned on, a circuit is already formed to continually consume a little current, resulting in waste of power and expenditure. IN addition, electric or electronic appliances having their plugs inserted in the extension sockets may shorten their usable life due to long-term use. So users often pull out the plugs of the electric or electronic appliances or may not pull out owing to the location of the extension sockets, but only turn off the switches of the electric or electronic appliances. Nevertheless, computers are extremely popular now, with many peripheral appliances used at the same time by utilizing extension sockets. However, if a user is too lazy, not turning off all the power for all appliances the person uses, the person wastes power and accordingly its expense.
The main objective of the invention is to offer a kind of extension sockets, easily controllable in turning on and off switches of power and economizing power as well.
Another objective of the invention is to offer extension sockets of a less cost than conventional ones.
One more objective of the invention is to offer extension sockets applicable to various input voltages.
The man feature of the invention is a voltage stabilizer connected to the input of power and also to a main control socket of the extension sockets. The voltage stabilizer consists of a voltage-stabilizing element and a reverse diode connected in parallel, and a capacitor and an electromagnetic switch connected in parallel to two terminals of the voltage stabilizer. The contact switch of the electro-magnetic switch is connected to each of interactive sockets of the extension sockets. If the switch of a main appliance having its plug inserted in said main control socket is turned on or off, the voltage stabilizer supplies a constant voltage to operate the electro-magnetic switch, turning on or off synchronously all the interactive sockets in which the plugs of peripheral electric or electronic appliances are inserted.